theamazingworldofgumballcrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Mizore Shirayuki
Mizore Shirayuki is a Yuki-Onna. Mizore's mother is Tsurara Shirayuki, who appears during the start of the school festival believing that Tsukune is her daughter's boyfriend, while her (unnamed) father appears in the second anime adaptation for a short while... Appearance Mizore has light purple hair which was long when she was introduced, but she later cut it. She has blue eyes, with a bit of purple at the top. Her pupils are not black, but they are blue. At school, she wears a different kind of uniform than most of her classmates; she wears a light brown pleated checkered skirt, a white sweatshirt with long dark blue sleeves with a black singlet underneath and a yellow pendant. She wears long dark & light purple striped stockings with white shoes and has a belt tied to her left leg. It is unknown what she kept in the front pouch of her sweatshirt, though she has been known to keep her journal about Tsukune there. She is almost always seen with a lollipop in her mouth, which maintains her body temperature. Her appearance does not change when she transforms into a Yuki-Onna, however her hands become wrapped in ice, becoming ice claws. Sometimes her hair also transforms to ice. Personality When Mizore was first introduced she was portrayed as a lonely, depressed and misunderstood girl. In the first semester she confessed her love to her teacher Okuto Katsubo, he then began to take advantage of her, leading Mizore to freeze him. With the incident and rumors spreading about her, but after meeting Tsukune Aono and becoming friends with everyone after a short bout between her and the vampire, Moka Akashiya, she's shown to be a reserved girl with little emotions, which she only expresses when having moments with Tsukune. She starts to love Tsukune so much that she wants to have babies with him, even if she has to force him. She is often seen stalking and hiding in different locations, which is often played up for comedic effects. (She often hides in amusing places; in bushes, under tables and occasionally within furniture). In addition, she gets into comedic arguments with Kurumu Kurono quite often, and they are often seen butting heads or having childish fist fights, though they remain to be close friends. For instance, when Mizore is forcefully kissed by Miyabi, Kurumu comforts her and prevents Mizore from committing suicide. Mizore has several running gags; She prevents Moka and Tsukune from having tender moments together by flinging ice projectiles at them. Also, she appears unexpectedly in seemingly impracticable and/or otherwise unexpected places. In the manga, we discover that Snow Women cannot have children after a certain age and Mizore is almost married off to Miyabi Fujisaki because of her village's practices. However, she's rescued by Tsukune and the others. After Tsukune saves Mizore from getting killed by Kotsubo, her love for Tsukune becomes even stronger to the point that she admits that she loves him and wants to have children with him. Mizore even sneaks away from her side of the P.E. class to see Tsukune do his exercises. When doing so, she blushes, usually saying, "Tsukune, that was great." She sometimes refers to him as her "Beloved", to the point that it becomes somewhat habitual as the series progresses. Under the influence of Lilith's Mirror Mizore acts in a very perverted manner; Talking about her breasts and flashing Tsukune. She describes her nipples as "like cherries" extensively. Mizore may be the most sensitive when it comes to how many friends Tsukune has. On the occasion when Fang Fang tries to get Tsukune to join his family, she replied that if he gets one more friend to contest her love for him, she's going to stab him. Anime 'Year One' Mizore returns to school after a delayed absence and shows an immediate interest in Tsukune Aono. In truth, she becomes infatuated with him, going so far as to create her own journal/scrapbook with all of his newspaper articles. She truly hated Moka Akashiya at first since she "got in her way" but she eventually regains her sense of trust, after Tsukune intervenes when the same teacher returns to kill her (in the anime he saved her from her loneliness). Unfortunately, this leads Mizore to stalk Tsukune on a daily basis. During the last few episodes of the season, she finds out (indirectly from Tsukune) that Tsukune is human. After that, she runs to the place where Tsukune saved her from her loneliness and starts to think about everything that has happened, wondering what she should do. Ruby appears out of nowhere in her Raven form and helps to convince her to help him. She, along with Kurumu, Yukari, Moka, and Ruby decide to stop the execution and save their beloved Tsukune, even if it meant losing their own lives. 'Year Two' During Year Two, she still harbors feelings for Tsukune and still stalks him. In one episode, she tries to attract Tsukune by learning how to cook curry, she becomes pretty decent at it, although it took hard work, and ends up making the curry in her own, signature way by using ice crystals instead of rice. Later on, she asks Tsukune to pretend to be her boyfriend for the sake of her mom, who starts getting ideas of marriage. While visiting the human realm, she, along with everyone else in Tsukune's harem (excluding Ruby) meets his mother. She battles Kurumu and Yukari to see who is more deserving of Tsukune (which ends with them all losing to Inner Moka). During the last few episodes, it is revealed through the Lilith Mirror, that her greatest desire is to be with Tsukune. However, he tells her, and everyone else (excluding Moka who was not with them at the time) that no one can replace Moka and that no one can replace them either. After that, together they overcome the effects of the mirror and defeat the spirit of the mirror. After beating the spirit, the barrier that isolated the worlds from each other starts to fall apart and Moka sacrifices her rosary to stabilize the barrier. About a week later, Mizore can't stand to see Tsukune in so much pain, so she calls her mom and makes plans to have him marry into their family. A while after, everyone realizes that Tsukune left the school to see one of the Dark Lords and get another rosary for Moka. However, Tsurara Shirayuki decides to intervene as it would hinder her plans to have him marry into their family. But Mizore comes out of nowhere and says that she will stop her mom and do what she must for the one she loves because that is what she feels she must do. After the confrontation, she, along with everyone, finally witnesses Tsukune revive the Outer Moka and the two hug each other. At the end of the series, everyone, including Inner Moka (who was unleashed due to her sister stealing the Mirror again) holds Tsukune tightly. Powers and Abilities 'Powers' *'Cryokinesis:' As a Yuki-Onna, Mizore has almost complete control over ice at will. Meaning that she can freeze and then control any form of water and her attacks are all water or ice-based. It also means that water attacks are completely useless against her. After her training with Ginei, she can now also freeze any body of water around her and control it. When using her power at full capacity, her hair usually turns into ice. **'Ice Constructs': She can create anything that she wishes and her ice usually takes the form of either ice claws or ice projectiles. This is the most common use of her powers and the most common constructs/weapons are: ***'Ice Daggers:' Very sharp icicles that can also be fired from her sleeves; and Mizore has been known to employ ice-styled kunai knives that she can throw expertly from a distance, often hitting the foreheads of the intended targets without fail. ***'Ice Claws:' Her ice claws are just as strong, if not stronger than Kurumu's claws and can easily cut and destroy objects, such as a park bench, with relative ease. After her training with Gin, her Ice Claws had become stronger. ***'Ice Clones: '''She also has the ability to create ice clones of herself or others. She first used this ability to make a clone of herself so she could murder Outer Moka and have Tsukune all to herself. She later uses this ability to make a clone of Tsukune in order to keep her mother and Kurumu busy while the real Tsukune was with Moka. *'Superhuman Strength:' She has been shown to possess superhuman strength during her battles, being able to defeat and subjugate enemies larger than her. *'Superhuman Speed: She has been shown to possess superhuman speed during her battles, being almost invisible to the naked human eye and capable of attacking several enemies at once. *'''Superhuman Reflexes: Her reflexes are enhanced in a similar manner. *'Superhuman Stamina': She can physically exert herself at peak capacity during a battle for hours before fatigue begins to impair her. *'Superhuman Durability: '''She can withstand more physical damage and pain than any human. 726219-bigthumbnail.jpg|'Cryokinesis''' Ice_Claws.gif|'Ice Claws' 'Abilities' *'Skilled Fighter': She is extensively trained in unarmed combat by Ginei Morioka. *'Stealth': She is good at sneaking and hiding anywhere and from anyone. 'Techniques' *'Dragon Hail Bullets': Mizore jumps into the air before she releases a barrage of icicles from her ice claws. 'Partner Techniques' Another result of her training were developing some joint attacks, such as the "White and Black" duets, which she has developed with Kurumu. *'White and Black Duet, Number 3: '''After Kurumu has transformed into her true form, she will pick up Mizore before twirling around. As this happens, Mizore seems to release a barrage of ice shards from her '''Ice Claws. ' *'White and Black Duet, Number 9: '''After appearing behind a target, Kurumu and Mizore will both slice him/her with their claws and launch the target into the air. Based on what Mizore said, they had waited a long time to use this against Inner Moka. *'White and Black Duet, Number 13: Last Waltz:' After clasping hands with Kurumu, ice will begin to form in the air above a target. It quickly forms into a boulder-sized ice-shard that descends towards a target. The true power of this technique is not known, though Mizore and Kurumu were forced to jump away to avoid the shockwave that the shard impacting against the ground caused. The technique was later proved to have been created as an "Anti-Vampire technique" meant to handicap a vampire's power. *'Divine Rain Waltz''': A technique that causes ice shards in the air to melt and to become rain that falls down towards an enemy. It is a useful technique against Vampires as it acts as a limiter to their powers while also causing them pain. Category:Characters Category:Newspaper Club Members Category:Yōkai Academy students Category:Female Category:Yuki-Onna Category:A-Class Monster Category:Mizore Category:Heroine Category:TAWOG Characters Category:PPG Crossover Category:Females Category:FanFiction Category:Crossover